


Famiglia

by R_Roiben_R



Series: La Strada Verso Casa [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: «Ho aspettato, sai? Ho atteso così a lungo. Aspetterei altre mille vite per poterti avere di nuovo con me».-------------Molte cose gli sfuggono, ultimamente, ed essere un gatto non aiuta per nulla.-------------Akh pensa ci debba essere un’ottima ragione per quell’opportunità perduta, e spera di poterla conoscere, un giorno.-------------Al suo fianco ci sono le persone che ama. Ne manca solo una all’appello.[Storia direttamente collegata a “La Strada Verso Casa”]





	Famiglia

**Famiglia**

_~·~_

_La Strada Verso Casa_

  


  


  


  


_2028 d.c. – marzo_

  
  


  
  


  
  


Riesce quasi a sentirne l’odore. La Luce. Akh si sta avvicinando, ormai non manca molto; lo sente, è dentro di lui, questa volta non può proprio sbagliarsi. Si guarda attorno spesso, nonostante sia conscio che gli occhi non possano veramente servire, non in quel caso. È in volo da oltre sei ore e l’unica vera guida è sempre stata la sua Luce; non lo ha abbandonato nemmeno questa volta.

  


Poco lontano, già visibile al suo sguardo attento, scorge le prime chiome di una foresta conosciuta che, questa volta, era davvero convinto non avrebbe mai più rivisto. Poi qualcosa, una sensazione forse, lo spinge a planare, addentrandosi nel folto della foresta. Con attenzione prosegue il suo volo, lentamente, aggirando guardingo i grossi tronchi che lo attorniano. Nonostante sia giorno, lì sotto la luce del sole non sembra giungere con sufficiente vigore da dare al luogo un aspetto chiaro e definito. Infine Akh si decide ad atterrare e a proseguire a piedi. Le sue ali si richiudono morbidamente sulla sua schiena e lui sospira, ancora una volta costretto a farsi strada a piedi.

  


D’un tratto quella strana sensazione, dentro di lui, si fa più forte e insistente, spronandolo a non perdere tempo e a raggiungere ciò che è venuto a cercare. Ma che cosa cerca, Akh? Se lo chiede insistentemente da quando ha intrapreso quel viaggio inaspettato, e ancora non ha trovato traccia di una risposta.

  


Improvvisamente non ha più la forza né la volontà di porsi ulteriori domande. Ciò che è venuto a cercare si trova proprio di fronte a lui, ora, e Akh ancora non è in grado di capacitarsi di ciò che sta fissando basito.

  


«Com’è possibile?» soffia incredulo.

  


Incerto, solleva un braccio e allunga piano una mano, avvicinandola alla piccola scintilla di luce che sembra galleggiare in aria senza alcun sostegno. Prima che possa raggiungerla, tuttavia, si blocca, ritraendo di poco la mano e osservando con più attenzione quello strano fenomeno.

  


«Che cosa sei?» mormora, suo malgrado intimidito. «Perché sei qui? Perché mi hai chiamato?» chiede, senza sapere se potrà mai ricevere una risposta.

  


La piccola luce continua a galleggiare, apparentemente ignara di qualunque cosa attorno a sé. Eppure Akh, abituato ai moti di quel particolare elemento, ha notato un breve lampeggiare, quasi in risposta al suono della sua voce.

  


«Puoi… sentirmi? È così, vero? Tu…».

  


Trattiene il fiato, osservando nuovamente un brillio più intenso che scompare un attimo più tardi. Qualunque cosa sia, sembra essere attirata dalla voce dello spirito. Nuovamente, Akh allunga una mano e la porta appena al di sotto della piccola scintilla, come in attesa.

  


«Non ti faccio del male. Voglio solo capire» prova a spiegare, senza muoversi.

  


Tuttavia, la luce non sembra intenzionata a dargli risposte, oppure più semplicemente non ne ha la possibilità. Così Akh, non sapendo in che altro modo risolvere il dilemma, si decide a fare egli stesso un piccolo passo avanti. Lentamente, solleva la mano e con il palmo sfiora la piccola scintilla.

  


_Tutto è buio. Nero come inchiostro e denso come catrame. Poi un’abbagliante luce dorata divora l’oscurità e brucia ogni cosa sul proprio cammino. Si lascia dietro solo cenere e polvere, silenzio e dolore, e il freddo che ricopre tutto con il suo gelido manto._

  


Akh spalanca gli occhi, incespica all’indietro e soffia un rantolo strozzato, scuotendo confusamente la testa nel tentativo di liberarsi di quelle ultime, angoscianti immagini. Poi, piano, risolleva lo sguardo, trovandosi nuovamente a osservare quella piccola scintilla di luce.

  


«N-no» geme, affondando le dita fra i capelli. Poi boccheggia, incredulo.

  


La piccola luce, davanti a lui, lampeggia ancora una volta, debolmente, quasi a chiedergli aiuto. Così Akh si scrolla di dosso la propria incredulità e, delicatamente, raccoglie fra le mani la scintilla, avvertendola calda sulla sua pelle.

  


«Shh… Va tutto bene. Ci penso io» sussurra rassicurante.

  


Un debole sorriso increspa le sue labbra. Sta per decidersi a lasciare la foresta scomparendo con la propria luce, ma si ferma prima di completare il pensiero, chiedendosi se non possa essere dannoso per la piccola scintilla che intende portare con sé. Si perde un lungo momento a osservarla adagiata fra le proprie mani e infine stabilisce che sia più sicuro riprendere la strada con le proprie ali. Così, poco dopo, raccoglie le braccia al petto per meglio custodire il suo _passeggero_ e riprende agilmente quota, lasciandosi alle spalle (questa volta, si augura, definitivamente) la foresta e i suoi segreti.

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Il viaggio sarebbe stato indubbiamente più breve e comodo, se avesse potuto permettersi di intraprenderlo a modo suo. Akh ha deciso altrimenti così da evitare possibili rischi per l’incolumità e l’esistenza stessa di ciò che ha condotto con sé fino a quel momento. Tuttavia, per quanto ben allenato e decisamente avvezzo a percorrere lunghe distanze sulle proprie ali, attraversare più della metà del pianeta non è decisamente uno scherzo. Per di più, non sentendosela di sostare lungo il percorso, con il concreto rischio di incappare in luoghi e creature pericolosi, è stato praticamente costretto a rimanere in volo per ore che, al momento, gli paiono infinite. È letteralmente stanco morto e ha un freddo allucinante; ha provato a volare al di sopra delle nuvole, ma lassù fa ancora più freddo, così deve procedere al di sotto, infradiciandosi dalla punta delle ali a quella dei piedi a ogni nuovo maledetto acquazzone. Per fortuna la sua meta non è più così disperatamente lontana, a quel punto.

  


«Mi servirà una lunga vacanza ai tropici, dopo questo» borbotta esausto. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Quasi quattro ore più tardi, gelato e traballante, atterra finalmente fra gli alberi di un’antica foresta, sospirando di momentaneo sollievo. Momentaneo perché, tutto sommato, la sua faticosa avventura non è affatto conclusa: deve trovare lei e, soprattutto, un modo per spiegarle l’accaduto. Mugola sconfortato e, lentamente, si fa strada nell’intrico di vegetazione, incerto se desiderare di trovarla velocemente oppure no.

  


Velocemente o meno che sia, infine la scorge non eccessivamente lontana dalla sua dimora. Non si affretta ad andarle incontro, non ne avrebbe comunque le energie sufficienti. Si limita ad avvicinarlesi e a impegnarsi nel palesare la propria presenza, che si augura non risulti eccessivamente sgradita, viste le poco spiccate doti relazionali del soggetto.

  


“Non è cambiata minimamente” si scopre a riflettere Akh, osservandone il comportamento dopo che lei lo ha individuato. Dapprima è giustamente sorpresa, ma le ci vogliono a dir tanto tre secondi per ritrovare la propria aria impettita e seriosa. Quest’ultima, tuttavia, dura molto meno del previsto; le è sufficiente un’occhiata più approfondita alla macilenta figura dello spirito della Luce per passare dall’ _infastidita_ all’ _impensierita_ , e giungere infine al _seriamente preoccupata_.

  


Quando lei gli si fa più vicino per controllare le sue condizioni, Akh si sente stordito e ha la sensazione che uno sconosciuto peso opprimente lo stia schiacciando al suolo. Sa bene che deve parlarle, che deve cercare di farle comprendere gli ultimi, inattesi avvenimenti; è arrivato fino a lì appositamente per questo, in fondo. E tuttavia, con lei di fronte a sé, che si sta facendo prendere dal panico per le mancate risposte di Akh, non è per nulla semplice. Ma quando mai lo è stato, a ben vedere?

  


Infine Akh, sconfortato dalla sua stessa incapacità di spiegarsi, decide che l’unico metodo privo di complicazioni sia quello di _mostrarle_ la verità. Così fa: con attenzione e un poco di nervosismo, scosta lentamente le mani dal proprio petto, permettendo nuovamente alla piccola scintilla dorata di _respirare_ liberamente. Un accenno di sorriso increspa appena le sue labbra alla vista di un debole lampo luminoso che ha tutta l’aria di indignazione. Ma certo Akh non si darà pena di scusarsi per il trattamento riservatogli; ritiene di aver fatto del proprio meglio per preservare la sua sicurezza, e tanto gli dovrà bastare.

  


Nonostante le belle speranze di Akh, Emily Jane non sembra ancora comprendere la situazione. Come potrebbe, del resto? È uno spirito della Natura, non della Luce come Akh. Già rassegnato all’inevitabile, ha però d’un tratto un’illuminazione e, con un pizzico di speranza, trasferisce delicatamente la scintilla dorata in una sola mano e usa l’altra per raccogliere un sottile polso della donna e accostarla a sé.

  


Quando le lunghe dita di Emily Jane sfiorano la piccola luce, il suo corpo ha un sussulto incontrollato e i suoi occhi verdi si sgranano increduli, mentre un suono stridente e sconvolto erompe dalle sue labbra.

  


«Come… è possibile?» soffia atterrita. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Non capisco» ripete, per quella che dev’essere ormai la ventesima volta, Emily Jane, rivolta a un esausto Akh.

  


«Ti ho già detto tutto quello che so. Non ho idea di come sia successo e non ho altre risposte per te… non in questo momento, per lo meno» fa stancamente presente lo spirito della Luce.

  


«Ma non…» prova a tornare alla carica la donna.

  


«Ti prego» implora Akh, «ho davvero, davvero, _davvero_ bisogno di riposare, adesso. Almeno qualche ora» geme, nella speranza che lei riesca, per una volta, a comprendere la situazione. «Per favore» pigola, sulla buona strada per la disperazione.

  


Emily Jane lo fissa, dapprima attonita, poi torva, infine rassegnata. Sbuffa, leggermente seccata ma troppo agitata per mantenere il cipiglio a lungo.

  


«D’accordo, hai ragione. Prima riposa, poi ne riparliamo» acconsente.

  


Akh geme, indeciso fra la momentanea gratitudine per quell’inattesa concessione e lo sconforto per il futuro confronto che lo attende.

  


«Andiamo» lo esorta pratica. «Ti accompagno alla tua stanza».

  


« _Mia_?» chiede confuso.

  


Con sua sorpresa, Emily Jane accenna un piccolo sorriso.

  


«Sì. Potrai occupare la stessa camera dell’altra volta. Se ti va» aggiunge incerta.

  


Akh abbozza una risata divertita e fa tranquillamente spallucce.

  


«Per come mi sento, potrei benissimo addormentarmi su uno sperone di roccia appuntito in cima a una scogliera e non me ne accorgerei comunque» fa ironicamente notare.

  


«Non ne dubito. Ma posso assicurarti che, se non altro, quando ti sveglierai domattina non avrai mal di schiena né ossa rotte».

  


Lui la fissa con tanto d’occhi e poi scoppia a ridere di gusto, tenendosi lo stomaco con una mano e posando l’altra al petto con cautela per evitare di danneggiare la piccola scintilla.

  


«Non ti ricordavo così divertente» soffia, molto più rilassato di quando è atterrato nell’antica foresta.

  


«Beh, qualcuno doveva pur prendere il tuo posto vacante, visto che sei scomparso dalla circolazione» borbotta sarcastica, sussultando subito dopo con il sospetto di aver parlato troppo. «Io… Scusami, non intendevo…».

  


«So perfettamente ciò che intendevi» la interrompe lui incupito. «E francamente non mi sento di contraddirti. È vero, sono sparito per qualche tempo. Credevo di…» si blocca, incerto su cosa dire. «Speravo potesse aiutarmi a tornare ciò che ero» ammette.

  


«E lo ha fatto?» domanda lei, cautamente.

  


«No, non lo ha fatto» replica lui, asciutto.

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


È solo nel momento in cui varcano la soglia della camera di Akh che i due spiriti si rendono conto di non aver proprio riflettuto su come custodire la piccola scintilla.

  


«Vuoi…» tentenna Emily Jane, turbata. «Preferisci che la tenga con me?» prova.

  


Akh, seppur non del tutto consapevole, si irrigidisce a quella proposta e, istintivamente, si scosta di un passo, celando parzialmente ciò che si trova nelle sue mani.

  


Lei stiracchia un sorriso velato di malinconica amarezza e scuote leggermente la testa.

  


«Non importa. Fai conto che non abbia parlato» mormora, cercando di risultare rassicurante senza realmente riuscirci.

  


Akh reclina il capo e soffia un pesante sospiro.

  


«Non… credo di avere il diritto di negartelo» fa tristemente notare.

  


«Forse no» conviene lei. «Ma comprendo comunque la tua reticenza». Il suo sorriso si fa più convinto. «Faremo così: ora tu ti accomoderai sul letto e io gironzolerò per la stanza, fingendo di riflettere sul modo migliore per proteggerla. A quel punto direi che tu ti sarai già addormentato e io potrò finalmente togliere il disturbo e rimandare certe sottigliezze a domani». Per un lungo momento fissa Akh con sguardo affilato e indagatore, poi una luce divertita illumina i suoi occhi. «Che te ne pare come piano?» domanda ironicamente.

  


«Mi sembra ottimo» conviene Akh, suo malgrado divertito.

  


«Grandioso. Ora va’! Sdraiati sul letto e fa’ attenzione a non schiacciarla sotto tutte quelle piume» lo esorta pratica.

  


«Sissignora!» acconsente Akh, il quale non vede l’ora di riposare in santa pace per il resto della notte e, potendo, anche della mattina. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Quando Akh si risveglia l’alba è già lontana e la luce del sole inonda la camera, rimproverandolo per aver poltrito fino a tardi.

  


«Accidenti. Se continuo di questo passo dovrò procurarmi una sveglia» borbotta assonnato.

  


Fa per stiracchiarsi e dire così addio agli ultimi strascichi del riposo, quando un pensiero improvviso lo congela sul posto. Freneticamente, si guarda intorno, avvertendo il proprio battito accelerare con l’aumento dell’agitazione. Infine la vede: galleggia placidamente proprio di fronte alla finestra; sembra intenta a bearsi della calda e accecante luce del sole. Con un sospiro di sollievo, Akh si alza e distende le labbra in un piccolo sorriso di speranza, poi si avvicina.

  


«Hai riposato bene?» domanda in un fioco sussurro.

  


Non si attende una risposta, eppure la scintilla vortica un paio di volte su sé stessa, e Akh schiude le labbra, sorpreso ancora una volta per l’inaspettata reazione alla sua voce. Accosta una mano, lentamente e con attenzione, fino a sfiorare la luce con un polpastrello.

  


«Mi sei… mancato» soffia scosso. «Questa volta ero certo che… c-che non ci saremmo mai più incontrati» aggiunge con voce tremolante, speranzoso che possa servire a dare conforto a entrambi.

  


Così in effetti sembra essere: la scintilla, lentamente, si scosta dalla finestra e gli si fa incontro, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo petto, ed emette un breve bagliore più intenso. Una silenziosa richiesta; una che Akh accontenta avvolgendola fra le proprie mani e trattenendola a sé per lunghi minuti.

  


È un poco della sua luce che chiede, e ad Akh fa piacere donargliela. Dopo tutto è troppo piccola perché possa rappresentare un reale rischio per la sua incolumità. Forse, quando crescerà, dovrà prestare maggiore attenzione; ma non ora. Ora Akh non vuole altro che accontentare il disperato bisogno di una piccola scintilla di vita. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


  


_2029 d.c. – settembre_

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sono giorni, ormai, che Akh ed Emily Jane tengono d’occhio la piccola luce, che tanto piccola più non è; ha finito con il superare l’estensione di un palmo dello spirito alato. Il problema è un altro, ora: da quasi una settimana si comporta in modo strano, più del solito per lo meno; vortica quasi incessantemente nel dedalo di corridoi della dimora di Madre Natura e manda insistenti bagliori che abbagliano anche gli angoli più bui e remoti. Emily Jane ha chiesto ad Akh di controllare i suoi movimenti e di cercare una spiegazione ma, per quanto ci si sia impegnato, Akh non è ancora riuscito a comprendere ciò che spinge quella luce a comportarsi in un modo tanto inusuale. Inoltre, quel giorno in particolare, sembra instancabile e molto più rapida del solito, tanto che per un soffio Akh non travolge la padrona di casa, svoltando un angolo a tutta velocità all’inseguimento della luce.

  


«Akh! Insomma, ti pare il modo?» sbotta Emily Jane.

  


«Scusa» esclama Akh, visibilmente agitato. «È veloce. Molto più del normale» ammette sorpreso.

  


Lei lo scruta, attenta. «Ancora non sappiamo cosa sta succedendo, vero?».

  


Le ali di Akh si afflosciano; scuote la testa dispiaciuto.

  


«Purtroppo no. È come se… parlasse un’altra lingua. O forse… Ci sarebbe anche la possibilità che non ne sia affatto cosciente, oppure non sappia in che modo spiegarmelo» ipotizza dubbioso.

  


«Quindi, aspettiamo?» ironizza lei con un sorrisetto storto.

  


Lui risponde di buon grado a quel sorriso e annuisce.

  


«Come sempre» conferma. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Akh si risveglia bruscamente, con il fiato corto, e si guarda attorno, inspiegabilmente agitato. È buio, sia fuori che dentro. Dev’essere ancora notte fonda, eppure dentro di lui qualcosa lo ha spinto a tornare desto e vigile. Forse lo stesso _qualcosa_ che lo ha ridestato un anno e mezzo prima. Impaziente, continua a percorrere con il proprio sguardo acuto ciò che lo circonda: c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, o meglio, qualcosa che manca. Infine realizza che ciò che manca è l’ormai familiare presenza della sfera dorata che è solita vagare pigramente nella sua camera durante le ore notturne. Ora, invece, non è presente e Akh, preoccupato, si chiede dove possa essersi cacciata. Così, seppur vagamente seccato, dopo un’ultima occhiata all’intorno per assicurarsi che non si sia nascosta in qualche pertugio, lascia la camera e si avventura per i corridoi ormai conosciuti, alla ricerca della luce perduta.

  


Gli occorre molto più tempo del previsto per ritrovarne le tracce, ma infine la individua poco distante dal grande portone in quercia che chiude l’uscita principale. C’è comunque qualcosa di anomalo, nota Akh, avvicinandosi con cautela. Invece di fluttuare come sempre, la sfera dorata è posata al suolo e, in luogo dei conosciuti bagliori, sembra emettere piccoli lampi, del tutto simili ai fulmini di elettricità che attraversano il cielo durante i temporali.

  


«Che cosa succede?» soffia impensierito all’indirizzo della luce.

  


Lentamente si accosta, poggiando le ginocchia a terra e piegandosi sopra quella per meglio studiare la situazione. Sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso e agitato, e allunga una mano, tentando ancora una volta di sfiorare la superficie luminosa. Tuttavia uno dei lampi lo colpisce e Akh ritira in fretta la mano con un piccolo guaito di dolore e un paio di dita bruciacchiate.

  


«Emily Jane!» grida, mentre la preoccupazione sale. «Emily Jane!» ripete, un poco spaventato.

  


Poco dopo sente il rumore di una porta che si apre ai piani superiori, al quale seguono pochi passi lungo il corridoio.

  


«Akh?» domanda dubbiosa la voce della donna.

  


«Vieni qui, ti prego. Fai presto» la sprona.

  


I passi si moltiplicano frettolosi, poi più nulla, fino a che una folata di vento freddo lo investe, seguita a ruota dalla donna, scarmigliata e con la vestaglia avvolta alla bene e meglio attorno all’esile corpo.

  


«Akh, che succede?» chiede un po’ impensierita.

  


Ma non le occorre molto, giusto un paio di passi, per vedere da sé ciò che sta succedendo e che ha evidentemente messo in allarme Akh.

  


«Che cos’ha? Perché fa così?» si allarma a sua volta.

  


«Non lo so» ammette Akh, sconfortato. «No, attenta!» l’avverte, impedendole di accostare una mano per evitarle di bruciacchiarsi a sua volta come già è capitato a lui.

  


«Non capisco» geme lei, spaventata.

  


«Nemmeno io» soffia Akh con un tremito.

  


«Dobbiamo… f-fare qualcosa» protesta flebilmente la donna. «Non possiamo lasciare che… Potrebbe farsi del male».

  


«Non so cosa fare. Se agissi nel modo sbagliato, potrei perfino danneggiarlo» ipotizza Akh.

  


Emily Jane, atterrita, sgrana gli occhi e si morde furiosamente un labbro.

  


«Perché finisce sempre così? Perché siamo sempre noi quelli che devono stare a guardare senza poter fare nulla?» sbotta, arrabbiata ma soprattutto preoccupata.

  


Akh fa una smorfia sofferente e reclina il capo verso terra.

  


«Vorrei saperlo. Se lo scopri, dillo anche a me» propone mesto.

  


È solo un momento. Un istante prima, di fronte a loro, c’era luce sfrigolante, l’istante successivo quella stessa luce sembra collassare su sé stessa lasciandosi dietro, sotto il loro sguardo sconcertato, una piccola forma scura e tremante.

  


«A-Akh, che cos’è?» farfuglia Emily Jane, attonita.

  


«Sembra un… u-un…» tenta lo spirito della Luce, senza troppo successo.

  


Qualunque idea intendesse proporre muore, tuttavia, sulle sue labbra spalancate, nel momento in cui la _cosa_ raggomitolata a terra emette un flebile miagolio.

  


«Un gatto?» chiede lei, stranita.

  


Nel frattempo Akh si è accucciato, abbassando il capo e scrutando quella che ora appare come una palla di pelo nero non più grande del palmo della sua mano. Lentamente, riprova ad avvicinarsi e, dato che questa volta non accade nulla di spiacevole, sfiora con un polpastrello il contorno di un minuscolo orecchio nero, ricevendo in cambio un altro miagolio allarmato che lo convince a ritrarsi e attendere ancora del tempo, così che la palla di pelo possa ambientarsi.

  


Nell’attesa, Akh si volta verso Emily Jane e le scocca un’occhiata divertita.

  


«Cosa?» borbotta lei.

  


«Ti risulta ci fossero _gatti_ nel tuo albero genealogico?» domanda allegro.

  


«Oh, ma taci!» lo rimbrotta, piccata.

  


«Beh, pensiamo positivo: difficilmente, nell’attuale forma, potrà essere più veloce rispetto alla precedente» offre Akh, trovando suo malgrado tutto molto esilarante.

  


«Ah-ah-ah, molto divertente. E se ti trasformassi in un passerotto? Credo proprio che sarebbe ancora più divertente, tu che dici?» ribatte acida.

  


«Accidenti, che simpatia mia signora» sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.

  


Quando riabbassa lo sguardo nota, con un pizzico di sorpresa, che il gatto è ancora inchiodato nello stesso punto in cui è comparso. Ricordava fossero più vivaci, i felini. Ma, in fondo, quello non è certo un gatto normale.

  


Questa volta fa scivolare una mano a terra, fino a toccare la scura pelliccia che avverte tiepida sulla sua pelle. Accarezza con un dito il fianco del gatto e quello si scosta un poco, seguitando a tremare.

  


«Sembra terrorizzato» ragiona interdetto.

  


«Che cosa ti aspettavi?» replica Emily Jane. «Non credo che se tu ti ritrovassi improvvisamente racchiuso in una creatura così piccola e indifesa saresti particolarmente tranquillo» fa notare.

  


Akh riflette su quelle parole e deve convenire con lei. Stabilito questo, torna ad accucciarsi vicino al gatto, senza tuttavia toccarlo, e cerca di attirarne discretamente l’attenzione.

  


«Nessuno qui intende farti del male. Anche se, ammetto, Emily Jane ha sempre questo aspetto arcigno e poco rassicurante».

  


«Ehi! Come ti permetti?» protesta lei, offesa.

  


«Ah, lo sai che scherzo. Prova a rilassarti, ogni tanto» le suggerisce.

  


«Sei davvero insopportabile» si lagna in risposta.

  


«Sicuro. Tu invece sei una creatura deliziosamente amabile e comprensiva, giusto?».

  


Emily Jane sta per sbuffare spazientita per l’ennesima volta, quando il suo sguardo verde cade quasi per caso sulla figura scura ai piedi di Akh, la quale sta palesemente cercando di svignarsela alla chetichella.

  


«Attento, scappa!» lo mette prontamente in guardia.

  


«Che?» sussulta Akh, impreparato.

  


Ma gli basta riportare l’attenzione sul gatto, per notare che effettivamente, anche se goffamente e con parecchio affanno, si sta allontanando da loro, aggrappandosi tenacemente alle mattonelle del pavimento per aiutarsi ad avanzare.

  


«Ehi, tu, palla di pelo! Dove credi di andare?» chiede divertito, raggiungendolo in un paio di passi e sbarrandogli il cammino.

  


Con sua enorme sorpresa, lungi dal darsi per vinto, il gatto cambia direzione e riprende la _fuga_.

  


«Ma tu guarda» ridacchia, seguendolo con gli occhi. «Nemmeno riesce a camminare e sembra convinto di poter scappare via come se niente fosse».

  


Con cautela lo segue nel suo lento procedere e quando, inevitabilmente, finisce con l’incontrare sulla propria strada un ostacolo insormontabile (le scale che portano al piano superiore), Akh sorride con indulgenza e si piega sul gatto, facendo gentilmente scorrere una mano sotto di lui e sollevandolo con delicatezza da terra. Poi se lo porta all’altezza del viso e torna a sorridere.

  


«Sai, non è molto cortese abbandonare gli amici senza neppure un saluto di commiato» fa ironicamente notare.

  


Il gatto lo scruta, sospettoso, e replica con un miagolio sottile e indignato.

  


Akh invece ridacchia e volta il gatto verso Emily Jane, così da mostrarle qualcosa di interessante.

  


«Vedi, mia signora? È tale e quale a lui, solo più piccolo e peloso. Ma guarda i suoi occhi; non sembra anche a te che ti fissino con rimprovero?».

  


Emily Jane ci prova, ma non riesce a impedirsi di ridacchiare.

  


«Sei sempre il solito» lo ammonisce divertita.

  


«Lo prenderò come un complimento». 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Da qualche giorno Akh ha preso a bighellonare per i lunghi corridoi della dimora di Emily Jane con il gatto acciambellato sul palmo della sua mano. È così che la donna lo incrocia, durante uno dei suoi sopralluoghi per verificare che tutto sia in ordine e fili liscio, e nel vedere la strana coppia gli angoli delle sue labbra si curvano verso l’alto di loro iniziativa.

  


«Fai la guida turistica, ora?» si informa ironica.

  


Akh reclina il capo di lato e accenna un ghigno.

  


«E qui di fronte potete ammirare la secca figura della padrona di casa che incede ammantata dei suoi oscuri propositi» declama lo spirito della Luce, sbeffeggiandola bellamente.

  


Emily Jane incrocia le braccia e mette il broncio, poi strabuzza gli occhi, momentaneamente congelata sul posto da un’occhiata felina e palesemente divertita.

  


«Voi due passate decisamente troppo tempo insieme» si lamenta la donna. «Inoltre dimenticate troppo spesso che se mi fate irritare eccessivamente potreste ritrovarvi appesi a testa in giù in mezzo alla foresta» minaccia seccata.

  


Detto questo, piccata e con il naso all’aria, fa diètro frónt e si incammina per riprendere la sua spedizione.

  


«Uh, che simpatia» sospira Akh.

  


Il gatto, quasi in risposta, emette un soffice sbuffo e poggia il capo sulle dita dello spirito.

  


«Ah, non darti pensiero. Non ti terrà il muso a lungo. Domani sarà già di ritorno e pronta a grattarti le orecchie, vedrai» scherza Akh, sperando di risollevare il morale della palla di pelo. Ma, osservandolo abbassare tristemente un orecchio, si rende conto di non aver fatto un buon lavoro. Così riprova con una nuova idea. «Ti va di uscire un po’? Andiamo in esplorazione, che ne dici?» propone speranzoso, facendo affidamento sull’innata curiosità felina.

  


Infatti, dopo essersi preso del tempo per ponderare l’offerta, il gatto lo fissa negli occhi ed emette un secco miagolio di consenso che fa sorridere lo spirito.

  


Akh avvolge le dita attorno al corpo del gatto e balza sul primo davanzale che incontra, planando dolcemente all’esterno e sorvolando lentamente le chiome degli alberi più vicini. Sa dove andare: vuole mostrare al suo passeggero un posto che si augura possa placare le sue inutili preoccupazioni.

  


Qualche minuto dopo, piacevolmente riscaldati dai tiepidi raggi solari e contemporaneamente rinfrescati dalla brezza mattutina, Akh osserva per un momento l’espressione beata del gatto che si sta evidentemente godendo il breve viaggio, con gli occhi socchiusi e le orecchie tese a percepire ogni singolo rumore interessante.

  


Incapace di resistere, Akh accarezza con un polpastrello il suo dorso vellutato e sorride alle sorde vibrazioni del suo corpo in risposta.

  


«Siamo quasi arrivati» mormora dolcemente al suo orecchio.

  


Infatti poco più tardi Akh si abbassa di quota e, con eleganza, atterra nel mezzo di un morbido prato a ridosso di un piccolo lago cristallino bordato da felci e fiori colorati, ancora rigogliosi nonostante la stagione.

  


Prima che riesca a impedirlo, il gatto balza dalla sua mano e atterra ruzzolando nell’erba, ancora troppo piccolo per avere il controllo dei suoi movimenti. Ciò nonostante, senza apparentemente avvedersi del capitombolo, traballante si rialza e saltella fra l’erba i cui steli risultano essere più alti di lui, senza tuttavia potersi opporre alle giocose zampate del felino.

  


Akh, dal canto suo, ridacchia, soddisfatto per aver abilmente deviato i pensieri del compagno, dandogli così modo di rilassarsi e smettere di arrovellarsi su questioni per le quali non hanno una soluzione; non nell’immediato futuro, per lo meno. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Il sole è già tramontato da qualche minuto, quando Akh rimette piede all’interno della dimora di Madre Natura con il gatto steso sulla spalla a guisa di stola. Con loro somma sorpresa, qualcuno li attende al varco e, a giudicare dall’espressione, quel qualcuno non è esattamente di buon umore.

  


“Che sorpresa” pensa cinicamente Akh.

  


Ciò che però nessuno dei due si aspettava è la reazione, a loro avviso assolutamente spropositata, a quel loro ritorno a tarda ora.

  


«Si può sapere dove siete stati?» sibila Emily Jane, visibilmente alterata.

  


«Uhm… Beh, a fare una passeggiata fino al laghetto» risponde di buon grado lo spirito della Luce che, onestamente, non trova nulla di strano nella loro piccola gita.

  


«Otto ore» esala la donna, fremendo di indignazione. «Una passeggiata di otto maledettissime ore! E nemmeno uno straccio di appunto per avvisarmi!» esclama.

  


Mentre il tono di Emily Jane aumenta progressivamente, alcune scariche di elettricità si disperdono dell’atrio e Akh fa un balzo indietro per evitarne una sfuggita al controllo della sua creatrice.

  


«Ehi, cerca di calmarti, o qui finiamo tutti arrosto» l’avverte.

  


«Non osare dirmi cosa devo fare!» ringhia, prendendo di mira Akh e cercando palesemente di friggerlo sul posto.

  


Purtroppo per lei, Akh è rapido e, ancora una volta, si scansa bruscamente, digrignando i denti quando gli artigli del gatto si conficcano nella sua spalla per mantenere l’equilibrio.

  


«Tu sei pazza. Chi è stato l’idiota che ti ha dato la licenza per scatenare tempeste e tentare di ammazzare il prossimo?» sbotta Akh inviperito.

  


Il gatto, ancora saldamente ancorato alla sua spalla, strabuzza gli occhi dorati e, silenziosamente, prega qualunque divinità in ascolto di risparmiargli la vita, almeno questa volta.

  


Dopo una serrata serie di invettive, attacchi, contrattacchi, insinuazioni, insulti ed esplosioni, la violenta diatriba ha termine con Emily Jane scaraventata fuori dalla finestra da uno spazientito spirito della Luce e con Akh bruciacchiato e appeso al grosso lampadario dell’ingresso.

  


Il gatto si è rintanato già da tempo sotto la blusa alle spalle dello spirito e da lì, ha deciso, non uscirà fino al nuovo sorgere del sole e, si augura, di una giornata migliore (ma ci crede poco).

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


  


_2029 d.c. – novembre_

  
  


  
  


  
  


È accoccolato contro la gamba di Emily Jane e si sta godendo una piacevole sessione di grattini e morbide carezze. Il suo corpo vibra sonnolento e i suoi occhi socchiusi fanno pensare che non lo rimarranno ancora a lungo.

  


Contro ogni previsione, tuttavia, la voce della donna, improvvisa ma pacata nel placido silenzio pomeridiano, ridesta i suoi sensi.

  


«Lo sai, continui a sorprendermi».

  


Il gatto solleva al suo indirizzo un sopracciglio in modo decisamente umano, tanto da farla sorridere.

  


«Mi dicesti che saresti tornato presto» soffia.

  


Il corpo del gatto si irrigidisce contro la sua gamba; i suoi occhi dorati sono spalancati su un passato lontano; troppo per poterlo raggiungere, per poterlo cambiare.

  


«Avevo sei anni e… la mia concezione del tempo era molto immatura, ammetto. Ho aspettato, sai? Ho atteso così a lungo: anni, che in seguito sono divenuti secoli, e poi millenni, e… Alla fine, non immagino neppure come tu ci sia riuscito, hai mantenuto la promessa. Sei tornato; nonostante tutto, sei tornato da me».

  


I suoi occhi verdi si abbassano a osservare la piccola, nera figura che ora ha il capo appoggiato sulla sua coscia. Distende le labbra in un tremulo sorriso.

  


«A volte… mi chiedo se io abbia realmente meritato ciò che hai fatto per mantenere quella promessa, ciò che hai fatto per noi» ammette tristemente.

  


Soffici, le piccole zampe nere si poggiano sulla sua gamba, la lunga schiena flessuosa si stende e il suo muso si struscia delicato contro il collo sottile della donna, dalle cui labbra sfugge un singhiozzo incredulo.

  


«Aspetterei altre mille vite per poterti avere di nuovo con me» mormora Emily Jane, stringendo a sé il tiepido corpo del gatto. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


L’odore della sua Luce non è più così lontano, ormai; lo avverte spandersi per il sottobosco con più forza. È vicino. Ancora non ha idea di come riuscirà a fargli comprendere ciò che desidera, ma ha deciso che ci penserà una volta che lo avrà raggiunto. Un problema alla volta: è questo il suo nuovo mantra, dal giorno in cui si è risvegliato con più pelo di quanto rammentasse e molta meno massa corporea. Ma a tutto c’è un rimedio, e comunque non rimarrà così in eterno; lo sa, questo, anche se non è certo del come né del perché. Molte cose gli sfuggono, ultimamente, ed essere un gatto non aiuta per nulla.

  


L’agilità con cui si sposta fra gli alberi non ha comunque assolutamente nulla da invidiare a quella della sua forma precedente, né tanto meno l’innata eleganza che, tutto sommato, non sembra averlo abbandonato come è invece accaduto al resto del suo corpo. A volte gli manca; certo, non era esattamente piacevole alla vista, ma anche solo per la possibilità di interloquire con il prossimo e reggere fra le mani gli oggetti, era senza dubbio molto più utile dell’attuale.

  


“Ah, eccolo!” esulta mentalmente, dopo aver individuato Akh, come al solito appollaiato su un ramo come una civetta. “Una civetta blu?” si chiede dubbioso, tremando di raccapriccio un attimo dopo.

  


Senza perdere altro tempo, si tuffa su di lui, atterrando morbidamente sulle sue ginocchia e facendo brutalmente sobbalzare lo spirito della Luce.

  


«Dì, vuoi uccidermi per caso?» brontola Akh, con il cuore a mille per lo spavento.

  


Il felino si produce in un ghigno da manuale che fa sgranare gli occhi allo spirito.

  


«Come mai da queste parti, palla di pelo?» lo apostrofa, seccato, senza minimamente preoccuparsi del fatto che non potrà comunque avere una vera risposta alla sua domanda.

  


Il gatto si siede composto sulle sue gambe e riflette su come spiegare all’altro il motivo della sua presenza. Tuttavia, quando nota che Akh lo sta fissando, incuriosito e in parte divertito, attendendo realmente una spiegazione, si spazientisce per i limiti imposti da quello stupido corpo e si imbroncia. Il suo malumore non dura comunque a lungo; è sufficiente una confortevole carezza sul suo fianco per farlo andare letteralmente in visibilio. Mentalmente, si insulta per questa debolezza, ma che mai può farci se ha istintive reazioni da gatto.

  


« _Meow_ » miagola, in apprezzamento alle coccole riservategli.

  


«Un po’ ti invidio, sai?» lo sorprende d’un tratto Akh. «Riesci a essere felice con così poco» sospira.

  


Il gatto colpisce piano la sua mano con il muso e lo fissa intensamente, cercando evidentemente di comunicargli qualcosa che non è tuttavia in grado di giungere a destinazione.

  


Akh gli concede comunque un sorriso comprensivo e la sua piena attenzione.

  


«Vuoi dirmi qualcosa. Sei qui per questo, lo so. Prova a spiegarmi, io ho tempo» lo rassicura, sperando sia sufficiente.

  


Dopo averlo guardato a lungo negli occhi, il gatto sembra avere un’illuminazione. Con buona probabilità, se potesse, si metterebbe a ridere per non averci pensato prima. Addenta una manica della blusa di Akh, facendogli chiaramente intendere di seguirlo e, insieme, balzano giù dal ramo, atterrando nel sottobosco ricoperto di foglie secche. Frettolosamente, il gatto raspa con le zampe per levarne di mezzo un po’ e poi si allontana alla ricerca di qualcosa. Poco dopo torna con un sottile ramoscello trattenuto fra i denti e lo posa con cura sul terreno sgombro. Akh, incuriosito, lo osserva fare avanti e indietro velocemente e portare ogni volta con sé un nuovo ramoscello, per poi posarlo in modo studiato assieme agli altri. Infine l’impegno del gatto dà i suoi frutti e Akh sgrana gli occhi, incredulo.

  


Sul terreno, i sottili rametti sono accuratamente disposti a formare poche lettere. L’inizio di un nome, Akh ne è ormai certo.

  


«K – A – T – H» sillaba Akh, osservando il gatto. «Katherine, è questo che vuoi dirmi?».

  


Il gatto annuisce con vigore e gira vorticosamente attorno alle gambe dello spirito, speranzoso.

  


«Vuoi…» tenta Akh, incerto «andare da lei?» chiede titubante.

  


Di nuovo il gatto annuisce. Akh lo fissa, sorpreso, osservandolo balzare da un punto a un altro del sottobosco senza sosta, evidentemente preda dell’euforia. Infine sorride e piano annuisce.

  


«D’accordo, ti accompagno da lei» promette.

  


Il gatto, lesto, si arrampica su di lui e si sistema attorno al suo collo, fremendo di attesa e impaziente di rivederla. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Assieme, giungono nel Nuovo Mondo. Fa già piuttosto freddo e i gatti, si sa, non amano particolarmente le basse temperature. Una folata di gelido vento dà loro il benvenuto, e il gatto rabbrividisce violentemente, appiattendosi contro il tiepido collo dello spirito alla ricerca di un poco di riparo. Akh solleva su di lui uno sguardo impensierito, gli fa segno di scendere e, dopo averlo accolto fra le braccia, avvolge entrambi nelle sue ali blu, augurandosi che possano essere sufficienti per tenerlo al caldo.

  


«Meglio?» mormora.

  


Rannicchiato contro il petto dello spirito e costernato per la scarsa resistenza di quel suo temporaneo corpo, piano il gatto annuisce e socchiude gli occhi, rammaricato.

  


Akh abbozza un piccolo sorriso comprensivo e rinsalda la presa.

  


«Troviamo Katherine. Poi penseremo anche a trovare un posto più caldo» propone, alzandosi in volo.

  


Il gatto solleva lo sguardo su di lui, pensieroso, ma decide di attendere che lo spirito torni con i piedi per terra, prima di tentare di comprendere davvero le sue intenzioni. Nel frattempo si gode il tepore che emanano le sue braccia e fa del suo meglio per rintanarsi al loro interno, nell’attesa che le sue ali tornino a creare un solido riparo.

  


Il volo non dura a lungo; pochi minuti e già sono in vista del quartiere che ospita l’edificio scolastico frequentato dalla bambina. Lentamente, lo spirito plana sul prato che si estende sul retro e, come sperato, richiude le ali su entrambi, procurandosi un gorgoglio compiaciuto del suo passeggero.

  


Akh ridacchia beato. «Quindi, ricapitoliamo: ti piace essere coccolato, saltare sui rami e i loro occupanti, sonnecchiare al calduccio e giocare con l’erba. Ho dimenticato qualcosa?» domanda ironicamente.

  


Il gatto lo fissa truce per un attimo, poi emette un sordo brontolio e volta il capo dalla parte opposta per rendere noto quanto si senta offeso. Ma Akh accarezza la sua gola con un dito e di nuovo il suo istinto felino gli fa presto dimenticare qualunque supposta offesa, a beneficio delle coccole.

  


Tanto è occupato nel crogiolarcisi che manca totalmente la campanella di fine giornata e anche l’uscita degli studenti. Ma Akh è più attento ed esce dal riparo di alcune siepi che delimitano il prato, apparentemente con l’intenzione di raggiungere il crocchio di bambini.

  


Il gatto, finalmente conscio di ciò che sta accadendo sotto il suo naso, sbarra gli occhi e soffia allarmato, piantando le zampe sul petto dello spirito nella vana speranza che siano sufficienti a fermarlo. Akh, confuso, abbassa lo sguardo e incontra quello incredulo del gatto, ansante per l’agitazione; così, pur non comprendendone la ragione, si ferma e rimane a osservarlo.

  


«Perché?» soffia, scuotendo la testa senza capire.

  


Il gatto fissa alternativamente Akh, poi il gruppo di bambini appena usciti da scuola, poi nuovamente Akh, e muove freneticamente le soffici zampe sul suo petto, in un’imperfetta imitazione di veloce camminata.

  


Akh solleva interdetto un sopracciglio, poi sembra giungere alla comprensione e, silenziosamente, si allontana tornando dietro le siepi.

  


«Non… Volevi vederla, ma non desideri che lei veda noi?» indaga, ancora confuso.

  


Piano, il gatto annuisce.

  


«Perché?» chiede nuovamente Akh, ancora troppo lontano dalla verità.

  


Nessun genere di risposta giunge in suo soccorso. Lo spirito osserva il gatto sollevare lo sguardo sul gruppetto sempre più sparuto di bambini. Là in mezzo può scorgere Katherine. È cresciuta, ma è ancora così dolorosamente lei. Akh non ha ottenuto la risposta che cercava; avrebbe avuto piacere di parlare con la bambina, farle sapere che loro esistono ancora, che _lui_ esiste ancora. Ma non ne ha avuto l’opportunità e, a giudicare dallo sguardo triste del suo compagno, pensa ci debba essere un’ottima ragione per quell’opportunità perduta, e spera di poterla conoscere, un giorno.

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


  


_2037 d.c. – maggio_

  
  


  
  


  
  


Le sue ciglia sfarfallano un momento, prima che i suoi occhi si decidano ad aprirsi completamente. La camera è buia; ne deduce che sia ancora notte, ma c’è comunque una luce che si fa spazio nell’oscurità. Solleva lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrano prima l’ampia finestra, dalla quale entra l’argentata luce della Luna, poi una figura più piccola e scura, appostata compostamente sul davanzale e inondata da quella luce, tanto che il suo manto nero scintilla come la superficie di un laghetto di montagna. Incuriosito, osserva con più attenzione, notando i lenti e sinuosi movimenti della coda, che oscilla e a tratti si arriccia, e il suo sguardo dorato puntato direttamente sulla fonte della luce. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto. Sta per porre una richiesta di spiegazioni, ma si interrompe prima ancora di aprire bocca. Lentamente, il muso del gatto si volta verso lo spirito, quasi fosse stato sempre consapevole che quest’ultimo si era ridestato e, che Akh lo possa credere o meno, sembra proprio che gli stia indirizzando un piccolo sorriso.

  


«Pitch?» sussurra in un’incerta domanda.

  


Gli occhi del gatto si sgranano impercettibilmente, prima che il pallido lucore argentato diventi un abbagliante lampo dorato. Akh, impreparato, socchiude gli occhi per un breve momento, e quando li riapre il davanzale è vuoto e la Luna è tornata la protagonista della notte. Con una spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, Akh si guarda febbrilmente intorno e, per un momento dolorosamente lungo, si blocca impietrito fissando diritto in un paio di occhi dorati che lo guardano confusi.

  


«P-Pitch» soffia Akh, con un fremito di sgomento.

  


«Mh» conferma con un filo di voce e l’impercettibile sollevarsi di un angolo delle labbra.

  


Prova ad alzarsi dal pavimento sul quale è rannicchiato, ma qualcosa va storto; le sue gambe cedono sotto un peso eccessivo e il suo corpo torna a ripiegarsi su sé stesso, mentre il tentativo lo fa sprofondare nell’oscurità.

  


Akh spalanca gli occhi, allarmato, e rapidamente si alza, precipitandosi alla finestra e inginocchiandosi a fianco dell’altro, scoprendolo con sgomento privo di sensi.

  


«Gran bella entrata in scena, brutto bastardo» bercia, digrignando i denti preoccupato.

  


Celere, lo solleva da terra e, con un poco di impaccio, lo trascina fino al proprio letto, adagiandovelo e rimanendo qualche lungo istante a scrutarne il volto, quasi più pallido di quanto rammentasse.

  


«La morte non ti ha giovato per niente, amico» prova a scherzare, senza tuttavia riuscire a migliorare il proprio umore nero.

  


Titubante, allunga una mano e fa scorrere le dita sul suo viso spigoloso, rilassandosi impercettibilmente nel sentirlo tiepido.

  


«Vado a chiamare la padrona di casa» mormora, pur conscio che non lo possa sentire.

  


Poi, rapido, imbocca l’uscita e vola al piano superiore, impaziente di trovare Emily Jane, ma anche terribilmente nervoso a quella stessa prospettiva.

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Che cosa?!» grida Emily Jane, sorpresa e sconvolta. «Dov’è adesso?» chiede imperiosa.

  


«In camera» la informa prontamente Akh. «Ma è…».

  


Lei, tuttavia, non sembra più granché interessata ad apprendere ulteriori dettagli. Lo scosta malamente e si precipita oltre la porta.

  


«… privo di sensi, al momento» borbotta, sospirando subito dopo e passandosi stancamente le dita fra i capelli arruffati. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


«Cos’è accaduto? Perché non è sveglio?» lo aggredisce Emily Jane, nell’istante stesso in cui Akh torna a varcare l’entrata della propria stanza.

  


Emette un debole gemito e prova vanamente a farsi forza.

  


«Non posso saperlo» tenta, ragionevole. «Credo che… È possibile che recuperare la forma originaria non sia privo di dispendio di energie. Forse, semplicemente, ne ha consumate troppe e ora, probabilmente, deve riposare per recuperarle» avanza incerto.

  


Lei lo sta ancora fissando con uno sguardo duro, ma in fondo ai suoi occhi può facilmente scorgere la confusione e l’ansia che deve provare in quel momento. Questo è il principale motivo per cui Akh fa del proprio meglio per mantenere la calma ed evitare di attaccar briga con lei. “Non è proprio il momento” riflette amaramente.

  


«Avremmo dovuto prepararci a questa eventualità» sibila Emily Jane, costernata.

  


«Sì? E come, esattamente?» chiede Akh, stanco morto e desideroso di riposare a sua volta.

  


Lei stringe i pugni con forza. La osserva lottare strenuamente per limitare i danni. Porta l’attenzione su Pitch che, nel breve tempo in cui è stato via ed è tornato con la figlia, sembra aver recuperato un minimo di colorito sul viso.

  


«Vuoi che lo porti in camera tua? Farebbe bene anche a te un buon riposo» propone Akh dolcemente.

  


Lei sposta velocemente lo sguardo su Akh, poi torna sulla figura del padre, infine sospira.

  


«Ti… seccherebbe?» soffia, incerta.

  


Akh stiracchia un sorriso e scuote la testa.

  


«No, non lo farebbe» le assicura. «Coraggio, fammi strada» chiede pacato, raggiungendo il letto e raccogliendo nuovamente fra le braccia il corpo (affatto leggero, per la cronaca) di Pitch. «Gli abbiamo dato troppi croccantini» borbotta seccato e affannato, stando a fatica dietro a Emily Jane.

  


Lei si volta, lo squadra interdetta, poi spalanca gli occhi allibita.

  


«Scemo! Che diavolo di discorsi ti vengono in mente, adesso?» protesta.

  


«Beh, prova tu a salire le scale con un cavolo di peso morto di ottanta chili» ribatte a sua volta Akh.

  


«Non può pesare così tanto. È pur sempre uno spirito» fa presente Emily Jane.

  


«Lo dici tu» sibila Akh, adocchiando la porta della camera di lei come una maledetta oasi nel deserto. «Grazie al cielo!» esclama, quasi lanciando Pitch fra le lenzuola verdi della donna.

  


«Ehi, fa’ piano! Che modi» si lamenta lei.

  


«Quello che ti pare, signora. Da gatto era molto più leggero» ribatte cocciuto.

  


Emily Jane solleva gli occhi al cielo e, poco diplomaticamente, lo sospinge fuori dalla sua camera.

  


«Grazie. Ci vediamo domattina» annuncia, prima di richiudergli la porta in faccia.

  


«Tsk! Donne!» sbotta Akh. Infine torna in camera e finalmente a dormire. 

  


ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ ҩ

  


Fatica un poco a mettere a fuoco ciò che ha davanti agli occhi; socchiude le palpebre, reclina leggermente il capo, ma non c’è molto che possa fare per cambiare i fatti: sul soffitto ci sono uccellini che cinguettano. Sul soffitto? Uccellini? Solleva scettico un nero sopracciglio e scuote cautamente la testa, avvertendola enormemente pesante.

  


«Non capisco» soffia confuso.

  


«Allora siamo in due» replica una voce sottile nelle dirette vicinanze.

  


Volta il capo, troppo in fretta. La vista gli si oscura per un lungo istante ed è costretto a serrare con forza gli occhi per arginare l’emicrania che aspetta in agguato il suo prossimo passo falso.

  


«Chi… c-cosa…?» chiede, dolorante.

  


«Emily Jane. Non ti affaticare, papà. Presto andrà meglio, vedrai».

  


«Mh» mormora, ben poco convinto.

  


«Le tichodroma ti infastidiscono?» chiede impensierita, notando il suo respiro spezzato. «Vuoi che dica loro di uscire, per ora?» propone gentile.

  


«Mh» rantola, mentre un pulsare sordo ottunde le sue percezioni. Poi sibila, accecato da quello che gli è parso un lampo dorato.

  


«Papà?» chiama, preoccupata.

  


«I-io… L-luce» ansima, strizzando gli occhi.

  


Emily Jane fa rapidamente sgombrare la stanza e accosta le imposte, sperando che la penombra possa dargli un poco di sollievo.

  


Così è, apparentemente. Pitch sospira, più rilassato, e distende i muscoli irrigiditi.

  


«Meglio?» sussurra, dopo essersi accostata.

  


«Sì» soffia, deglutendo. «Grazie».

  


Il silenzio e il buio sembrano avere un effetto calmante. Il suo respiro torna docile e l’emicrania retrocede rispettosamente. Dopo un tempo che pare dilatarsi, Pitch si arrischia a socchiudere gli occhi e nota con sollievo che il soffitto ora è libero da qualunque genere di creatura piumata e sembra molto più… beh, _un soffitto_. Cauto, sposta lo sguardo all’intorno, studiando la camera e il suo semplice arredamento. Infine i suoi occhi si soffermano sulla figura di una donna: sua figlia, e Pitch prova una specie di sorriso che viene davvero male. Alla fine rinuncia e torna a socchiudere gli occhi.

  


«Quanto… t-tempo…» tenta, faticando non poco a collegare i pensieri con le parole.

  


«Hai dormito per quattro giorni, se è ciò che desideri sapere» lo informa pacatamente Emily Jane.

  


Annuisce. La testa è ancora pesante, per non parlare del suo corpo. Ha cercato di muovere un braccio, ma quello non gli ha per nulla risposto.

  


«S-stanco» cerca di spiegare.

  


«Lo so» lo rassicura lei, sedendosi al suo fianco e posando leggera una mano sulla sua fronte. «Non ci aspettavamo che… Ecco, noi non eravamo preparati a… questo» gesticola, indicando tutta quella situazione complicata.

  


«Mi… dispiace» offre Pitch, contrito.

  


Emily Jane sgrana gli occhi, sorpresa.

  


«Oh, no papà. Non è questo il motivo per cui te l’ho detto. Avremmo voluto poterti assistere meglio, ma non sapevamo come. Non è comunque tua la responsabilità. Nessuno di noi lo pensa, te l’assicuro».

  


Non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere, si sdraia al suo fianco e lo cinge fra le braccia, desiderando ardentemente che possa tornare in salute.

  


«Emily Jane» mormora Pitch.

  


«Sono qui, papà. Presto starai meglio, vedrai. Presto» promette, seppur nell’incertezza. 

  


  


ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

  


  


  


_2037 d.c. – giugno_

  
  


  
  


  
  


I suoi passi sono ancora un po’ incerti e i suoi occhi ancora troppo sensibili alle luci forti, ma finalmente è fuori e può godersi per bene il profumo di un’estate che si sta avvicinando e la gentile brezza che rinfresca la sua pelle troppo chiara e scompiglia giocosamente i suoi capelli neri. 

  


Adesso è più semplice sorridere. Il suo corpo gli risponde meglio e la sua mente è più limpida e veloce. Ha ancora molta strada da fare, ma è certamente sul sentiero giusto, e non è più da solo; al suo fianco ci sono le persone che ama. Ne manca solo una all’appello, ma sa che presto anche quel tassello troverà il suo posto. Molto presto.


End file.
